


Yours or Mine

by zaidnovi



Category: Supernatural, crowstiel - Fandom
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gabriel Ships It, M/M, One Night Stand, Short One Shot, crowstiel au, running late and misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaidnovi/pseuds/zaidnovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet at a bar after work, becoming friends fast but really is that all they want...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours or Mine

**Yours or Mine**

 

 

* * *

 

 

_“I wish I could lay down beside you_  
_When the day is done_  
_And wake up to your face against the morning sun”_

-Adele

 

 

It was nothing but regular Thursday only work had been hell, client after client had been nothing but whining children demanding attention and asking fro ridiculous fixes to their problems. With a sight he motions the bartender to refill his drink. There is a blonde to his left making eyes at him, and in other time he would be more than happy to obliged but today, but not when the blonde resembles the trophy wife of his third customer. With a charming smile he waves her off. To which the woman turns her attention to her next possible target. A familiar aroma fills his nostrils and his heart skips a bit, he hears a huff followed by a thud on the seat next to him.

“Long day?” he asks without needing to turn to know the person next to him.

“Humans are unnerving, they keep changing their mind at the last minute and only for the worst and even then they find a way to blame everything on me.” with two fingers he motions for his own drink, taking along sip before acknowledging the other. “I am sorry I didn't even say hello.”

“No, no you needed to blow steam...” Crowley smiles at the little head nod. “If there is any consolation mine was no better.”

“how is that supposed to be consolation?” Castiel ask after drinking his shot in a gulp, and ordering a beer after.

“well you know there is another soul suffering just the same of you somewhere.”Castiel gives him the puppy tired eyes. “Six clients and they all wanted to browse over their possible best case scenarios only to decided otherwise.”

“If someone would have told me that I would be buried in paperwork and listening to whining clients all day, I would have decided to become a teacher instead.”

“Amen to that...” he drinks his forth shot ordering another one for his friend. “You work tomorrow?”

The question falls after a silent nod from Castiel, they both have to work the next day but neither of them wants to leave yet. The drinks keep coming for few hours, and their conversation elongates just like any other. At one point the barman wont served them any more so Crowley suggest taking a walk before calling a taxi. They are walking away from the bar when the breeze blows leaves around them, a few them get stuck on Castile unruly hair.

“Wait are you trying to become a tree...” He shows one of the leaves to Cas. “When they say you have to become one with nature I doubt they meant this.” he is laughing and so is Cas big smile reaching his eyes showing those wrinkles he got by studying late at night. Crowley is still attempting to brag a tiny leave when suddenly lips are attacking his; his brain shuts down, his eyes close, and fro a second he is just stung, paralyzed in the middle of the sidewalk. He feels the kiss lose friction, Castiel is backing up, and only then his brain decides to work once more. In swift motion he captures Castiel waist not letting him escape, backing them up into a wall he kisses back roughly, man this has been overdue. How many times he has been just about to tel him about his feeling s when something comes up, how many missed opportunities he has seen passing by, but not this time Castiel kiss him first it can only meant that he wants it too, or that he is too drunk to care. Crowley really hopes is the first. His hands are crawling under Cas shirt who is making the more delicious noises at this point; he thinks of dropping to his knees, but for gods sake they are in the middle of the street.

“Your or mine?” he ask between panting and moaning.

“Mine is closer...”

***

They barely make it to the bedroom with the clothes on, the bed is cold when they tumble on it but really who needs an extra blanket when you have a hot body to pile up on top of you. Caresses take longer, fingers attempt to memorize the body as a map; kisses ghosting over skin leaving a trail of moans and goosebumps to take care of. He assaults Castiel throat wet kisses turning rough when pleas fro more are asked, his hand head south grabbing his length feeling him shudder as if he is going to break soon.

Castiel doesn’t stay behind his hands are doing a fine job of tearing apart Crowley's back, lost in ecstasy has not even sure where is he kissing sometimes he kisses skin sometimes his mouth is full of hair. When Crowley grabs his length he goes still waiting in anticipation only not to be disappointed. He is sure he is gonna come and soon only to feel the warm of Crowley’s hand leave him with glazed eyes he looks a this partner in question, only to be answered with a smirk. He kisses him once more this time full on the mouth, before heading south and taking Crowley in his mouth.

  


There are only two ways to wake up either you open your eyes all the sudden and become aware of your surroundings in an instant, or you slowly start to become aware that its is indeed morning in between dreams. Crowley did the latest, the first thing that made him aware was the smell, when did he decide to change detergent, the bed is soft the light from the window is coming from the wrong direction and then he remembers. Opening his eyes he finds Castiel blue eyes looking at him wearing a nice blush on his face, alright Crowley don't make it weird, probably nothing happen, you guys were just too drunk, maybe… But what if it did? Castiel picks on his anxiety and is now frowning and if the blush was pretty the frowning is even worse.

“Hey...” Castile asks blinking suddenly too aware of his own nakedness.

“Hey… did we?” Castiel is getting up and his own legs seem to be made of jelly.

“I think so yes...” Grabbing his robe he sits on the bed his back to him.

“And is…” He ask temptingly getting up too looking for his clothes.

“Weird...” The words make Crowley stomach turn, not the morning after he was expecting. He had imagine waking up on his arms, looking lovely into sleepy blue eye, kissing him deeply going fro round two just before getting ready for work. Work shit he has forgotten all about work.

“Shit… Weird...” Castiel is rising his eyebrows at the curse. “I mean good weird, right… Definitely good...” Castiel nods slowly, and he hates himself fro having to run out. “Listen I have to go... Early meeting… But we will get together and will talk… and… and… It wont be weird right.”

“Right...”

Castiel smiles a force smile but he takes what he can right now. Closing the door of his apartment he curses himself for letting go this far. Now he will never see him again and every time they do see each other it will be awkward. His mind is going all over town while still staring at the door closed. He hears a click making his head turn.

“Have you read the paper this morning.” Gabriel is coming out of his room. Thank god he did not see anything.

“No, I haven't.” Castiel answers going for a cup of coffee.

“Really, there is a nice story of Crowley spend the night on your bedroom.” Gabe says so quickly making Castiel choke on his coffee. “Dude you guys were noisy.”  
“Sorry...” He sits down.

“So want to elaborate on how this happen.” Gabe puts his big brother face on while Cas sit down with defeated look on his face.

“We had some drinks, and I kissed him and we end up on bed. And he freak out.” He stares out the window avoiding Gabriel gaze.

“But he said he will call you right...” He hopes, after all Cas is his little brother and if that Crowley decided to break his heart he will hunt him down.

“He said we will meet and we will talk...” He takes his last sip of his coffee, getting up. “I won't call it a date. Am gonna be late, want anything for dinner.”

  


***

He sits on the bar, sipping on his first drink, the ice has already melted and he now has a gals of water with alcohol with a yellowish color. His heart skips every time the door opens, he is starting to take notice just how popular trench coats were last season. He looks at the clock is almost ten, he starting to doubt Castiel would come tonight. The blonde is back, she smiles but he doesn’t bother to return it. The barman gives hims a pity look, he is sure now, he has been stood up. Maybe fresh air will do it, he has been waiting in that stale environment fro almost two hours. Putting hid money down he takes off.

What will happen if he calls him, wait he doesn’t even have his number, they are not that close… No wait he never bother to get his number, they always meet there at the bar, there was no need fro a number, and now all the sudden he feels like the most stupid person in the world. He should have asked this morning, but in his defense he was late and he still had to go change, he has finally made partner is not like he can afford to be late to a meeting with the boss. Castiel must think he is a jerk, no he is a jerk. He should have stayed, at least had coffee. Defeated he heads home.

His week moves slow, between meeting and tiresome clients, more than once he has to decide between visiting the bars and just drag himself to bed. Saturday he finally gets a break, he enters the bar and spots Castiel, his brother and two other friends, with a shy wave he sits at the bar, ordering himself a drink. They do need to talk but is not like he is just going to intrude, his stomach sinks every time the other guy put his hand on Castiel, too much touchy. He is starting think of leaving will be best, when he sees Cas head to the toilet. He is just about to get up when a hand touches his shoulder.

“Hello Crowley...” According to him Gabriel has always managed to have this I will kill you smile while looking just like a portrait angel. “Answer me this… Why in the hell haven't you call my brother?”

“Promise not to laugh.” Crowley answers both looking in the direction Cas went.

“I cannot promise not to kill you.” Gabriel states smile back on his face.

“I don't have his number...”

“What… Dear God you both are so stupid...” He laughs hard this time giving a second pat to Crowley only to look at him seriously. “Fix it” He say before walking away to his table.

After what it seem like an eternity Castiel comes out of the bathroom, heading towards Crowley with an awkward smile, “Hey, how you been.” He sits down.

“Busy… Cas before I say something stupid and that we might both regret, I want to ask you something.”

“Alright...” the smile disappears and the controlled stance takes hold, he is bracing himself for the worst. This is it, this is the end and he knows it.

“Can I have your phone number?” Castiel blinks and frowns. “Because I was dumb enough not to ask for it in the first time, and the past week I have been banging my head against the wall over how dumb I am.”

“Of course I'll give you my number..” Castiel says smiling.

  


  


 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you


End file.
